Thrombi formed in the veins of the lower extremities will disturb the architecture of the venous structures and can result in the post-phlebitic syndrome. The purpose of this study is primarily to evaluate the efficacy of streptokinase and urokinase as compared to standard anticoagulant therapy with heparin in the dissolution of deep-vein thrombosis.